It is estimated that traffic in Europe will continue to significantly increase during the next approximately 10 years and that the traffic in threshold and developing countries will continue to significantly increase during the next approximately 30 years. The largest increase in traffic will occur in the so-called megacities, that is metropolitan and densely populated areas with many millions of inhabitants. Independent of the public transportation systems, in particular the local public people-moving systems in such cities, the existing inner city streets will no longer be able to handle this increase in traffic. Also a substantial shift of the public to the local public people-moving system is not plausible, not only because of a lack of acceptance, but also because the local public people-moving systems do not have the capacity to absorb an additional large portion of the public.
Therefore, the purpose exists to develop a concept to solve the traffic problems in densely populated areas and megacities.
The solution of the invention for traffic problems of megacities is based on the city or the densely populated area scientifically moving traffic underground through tunnels. These tunnels lie far enough underneath the surface of the earth that they are no longer within the area of the public utility services and the subway. A depth of 30 to 50 m is sufficient for this in most cases. The tunnels are constructed in a conventional manner. The problems arising hereby, for example, the support of the weight of the ground, drainage of ground water, and ventilation, have already been solved in the field of tunnel construction.